


Boredom often leads to something more

by eigo130



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, lordcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>birthday present for LordCy</p><p>Aoba and Sei are home alone and one thing leads to another.<br/>Make outs proceed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom often leads to something more

It was way to late to start watching a movie, but it was too early for them to go to sleep. Aoba and Sei sat on the couch, switching between channels on the television, looking for anything to keep themselves entertained.   
Tae was absent at the moment; a patient of hers was terribly sick and she suggested that she stay with them over the night, to watch over their condition and provide whatever was needed. The boy s did not object- in fact, at the time they were thrilled. A boy's night out. Watch movies, eat all the food, play games; it was bound to be fun.   
But the fun could only last so long. 

“Hey, Aoba, I have a question.” Sei spoke up after they cycled through all the tv channels-twice. Aoba put the remote down and turned off the TV.   
“Yes?”  
“Do you like anybody?”   
Aoba turned to his brother at the out of place question. He shook his head. Sei let out a small laugh and smiled.   
“I see!” Aoba sat himself back on the couch and grinned. “Why do you ask, brother? Do you?”  
Sei passionately shook his head, which Aoba took as a challenge. “Oh~ who is it?”  
“I don't like anyone! I was just curious, no reason.”  
The exchange of words quickly died back down, and the two sat on the couch once again, with nothing to do. So Aoba decided to stoke the fire.  
“Have you ever kissed somebody, brother?” The two of them looked at each other, as if looking for some response to the question. Sei shook his head.   
“Really?! I thought maybe you would have by now.”  
“How so?”  
“I don’t know! You are nice, and everyone likes you,... I may have figured someone would have taken the initiative.”  
Sei stood still in thought, before locking eyes with his brother. “Would you have?”  
“Would I have what?”  
“Taken the initiative? To kiss me?”  
Aoba's cheeks grew a degree hotter and his eyes looked towards the wall opposite of them. “Sure why not.”  
Aoba did not fail to notice the fact that Sei had moved a bit closer to him. 

“Then why don't you?”  
“Well, because you are my brother and.. that wouldn't be right...” Aoba felt Sei's hand touch his, and a shock ran through his body. This was escalating in a direction he did not plan at all.   
“I don't mind if you do it with me, Aoba.”  
“Of course you don't mind! You are forgiving and you don’t mind it when-”  
“Aoba,” Sei cut his brother off, the strange look on his face silencing Aoba, “I want to do it with you.”

Aoba was frozen in place as Sei leaned in and kissed him. It did not feel like much, just skin against skin, but the whole concept behind the kiss left Aoba in place. Sei pulled back after only a second.   
“Was that bad? I am sorry Aoba, I should not have done that.”  
“Ah- No, it's fine, just surprised...”  
Sei examined his brother, looking for any sign of disgust or distrust, anything. When he found none, he continued.  
“Would you mind if I continue then?” Aoba could think of many reasons why they shouldn't continue; Tae could see them, anyone could see them, wasn't this a bit strange?- but he nodded anyways. A small smile broke on Sei's lips, before he once again kissed his brother. This time the kiss lasted longer, and Aoba could feel that Sei was trying to make the kiss get more passionate. It was cute, he really has never had a kiss before this.   
Parting his lips, Aoba directed the kissing into a more heated direction, taking Sei by mild surprise. “Aoba..” The kisses continued for a few minutes, a mix up of small pecks to ones that made both boys flushed. At some point, hands started to wander and they held each other, as if afraid of some unseen force would separate this bliss they were suddenly sharing with each other.  
Aoba shivered, Sei's cool hands sliding over his chest, and in turn he let his own hands grasp his brother.   
Of course, it would only escalate. 

The holding and embracing became more rougher, and the two toppled to the ground, only letting the pain of impact deter them for a few seconds before going right back at it. Kisses, biting, gripping, heat. The room was silent save for the heavy breathing and occasional rustling of their clothes.

Who knows how long this session lasted (a lot longer than anticipated, of course), but after the two of them ran out of breath at least a dozen times, and their whole body started to gettign heavier than normal.   
“Aoba...”  
“Sei..”   
The two of them looked at each other, satisfied and in a odd state of disbelief. They should sleep, and never tell Tae-san about this.   
Keep it a secret between brothers. And perhaps, a new pass-time.


End file.
